Solo amigos
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Porque nunca se imaginó que terminaría en una situación así y mucho menos con su amigo. Debía de aceptar solo lo que el otro estaba dispuesto a darle, aun si no estaba de acuerdo con ello. ¿KaraTodo?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo escrito en cursiva es un flashback.**

* * *

En una habitación, de un hotel, se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de ojos azules y el otro de inusuales ojos rosas. Ambos estaban agitados debido a la actividad que realizan justo en este instante. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, la habitación estaría en completo silencio sino fuera por el constante rechinar de la cama cada vez que el cuerpo del menor era fuertemente embestido y por los suspiros y jadeos que lanzaban de vez en cuando.

Sus cuerpos estaban en sincronía, pareciera ser que se entendían perfectamente aun sin usar palabras, solo bastaba una mirada entre ellos para entender cómo debía de ser el ritmo impuesto.

El mayor embestía cada vez más fuerte aunque su cuerpo se cansara más a cada segundo, necesitaba terminar y liberarse al igual que el menor que se esforzaba tanto en brindar placer a sí mismo y al otro como en terminar aquella sesión de pasión.

El ojiazul se inclinó y lamió un pezón del otro a la vez que lo masturbaba acariciando con su pulgar en círculos su miembro aunque eso significaba bajar la velocidad de sus movimientos. Bastaron unos segundos más para que el menor se corriera y unas embestidas más para que el mayor también lo hiciera.

Esperó unos segundos para poder salir del otro y exhausto cayó encima del chico acostado en la cama, al ser consciente de ello se apoyó en sus codos para no aplastar al otro. Ambos cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor y, a pesar de que sus respiraciones se encontraban aceleradas, nada fue impedimento para que el menor tomara el rostro del otro entre sus manos y le diera un último beso pasional. Juguetearon sus lenguas entre si hasta que la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones les marcó un alto así que, al finalizar el toque de labios, el mayor se echó a un lado de su acompañante, quedando ambos boca arriba.

-¿Podrías alcanzarme mi celular?- la voz de Todomatsu rompió el agradable silencio en el que estaban sumergidos.

-Of course- Karamatsu estiró un brazo, tomó el celular y se lo tendió, el chico de orbes rosas lo cogió de inmediato, casi como su vida dependiera de ello, el mayor creyó que podía ser por una emergencia pero su decepción fue grande cuando lo vio revisar sus redes sociales.

A Karamatsu le molestaba realmente la falta de sensibilidad o empatía que su amigo mostraba después de tener relaciones sexuales pero nunca se lo diría ni haría saber porque no era costumbre suya decir lo que sentía en el fondo de su ser.

Y habían muchas cosas que nunca le haría saber a Todomatsu, por ejemplo que no estaba de acuerdo con el tipo de relación que tenían, aunque francamente ni el mismo entendía cual era o si le podía poner nombre a ello.

 _-Amigos con derechos._

Era lo que le había dicho Totty sonriendo aquella tarde en la que, a causa de unas cuantas copas y su falta de actividad sexual, habían terminado cediendo a la pasión iniciando así con innumerables encuentros sexuales donde ambos se permitían darse el lujo de dejar en el olvido al resto del mundo proporcionándose largas sesiones de placer.

Su mirada se quedó clavada en el techo.

No era la primera ni la segunda y mucho menos la sexta y séptima vez que se ponía a reflexionar acerca de ello. De vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo es que había accedido a aquello, a llevar aquel tipo de relación con su amigo y, por más vueltas le diera al asunto, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Todomatsu.

Esa era la única razón por la que aceptó la propuesta hecha hace tiempo por el chico de hermosos ojos rosas, la propuesta de dejarse llevar por la lujuria y la pasión cada vez que ellos quisieran, tener ciertos derechos sobre el otro pero nunca debía de haber sentimientos de por medio.

Y vaya que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado.

Porque amaba con locura a su amigo aunque éste no se diera cuenta de ello, y cada vez que volvían a tener este tipo de encuentros entre ellos no podía evitar que su corazón latiera cada vez más fuerte por la única persona que al permitirle estar así de cerca lo alegraba como lo martirizaba al mismo tiempo, todo porque era Todomatsu de quien se trataba.

Sabía que no debía de pensar así pero no podía evitarlo, quizás solo fuese un capricho suyo pero lo quería exclusivamente para él, no soportaba la idea de compartirlo alguien más, no quería. No soportaba el dolor ni los celos que sentía cuando el menor coqueteaba con cualquiera frente a él, en ocasiones quería celarlo pero se abstenía porque no quería botar a la basura todo lo que tenía con él. Aun si solo era su amigo con derechos, una persona a la que fácilmente podía desechar en caso de encontrar alguien mejor.

Cada día era más difícil seguir así para él porque no era de esas personas que no querían nada serio, al contrario, anhelaba una relación seria, tener pareja y caminar con ella con sus dedos entrelazados, salir a lugares públicos y darse muestras de afecto no importa como los miren, quería todo eso…

Pero con Todomatsu.

Era el chico del que se había enamorado a pesar de que eran amigos, y cuando le ofreció tener sexo porque ambos se encontraban necesitados, con duda pero decidió ocultarlo, aceptó, porque muy en el fondo deseaba que después de eso su relación cambiara.

Y lo hizo, pero no se transformó en lo que esperaba. Mantenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo Todomatsu se percatara de sus verdaderos sentimientos y que se diera cuenta de que él no hubiera aceptado esa propuesta de otra persona que no fuera él.

Precisamente este día había alcanzado su límite, ese día finalmente había tomado una decisión: afrontar a Todomatsu.

Carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Hey Totty-dijo para llamar su atención.

-Dime- seguía con la mirada puesta en su celular.

Karamatsu tragó saliva con nerviosismo, nada bueno saldría a continuación, lo presentía.

-¿Qué se supone que somos?

-¿Eh?- volteó con confusión-¿de qué hablas?

El mayor se sentó en la cama, su desnudez era cubierta con una sábana porque pensaba que al taparse no se sentiría tan expuesto ante el par de ojos rosas que lo examinaban.

-Me refiero a esto- dijo alzando sus brazos para hacer énfasis -, a ti y a mí. Es decir, ¿no te parece raro o incorrecto lo que hacemos?, ¿Acaso esto es normal para ti?

Aguardó por una respuesta del otro, Todomatsu se giró para verlo mejor ya que no podía sentarse a causa de lo que hicieron anteriormente, frunció levemente el ceño, Karamatsu creyó que lo había hecho enojar pero quedó descartada aquella posibilidad cuando la risa proveniente de los labios del otro lo descolocó.

-Para nada, después de todo ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto- movía su mano quitándole importancia al asunto, continuó riendo para después volver a prestar su atención a su celular, Karamatsu frunció el ceño irritado por su actitud.

-¿Y si te dijera que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo?- de pronto la risa de Todomatsu cesó ante lo dicho, parecía sorprendido, su cuerpo se tensó y el mayor se percató de ello.

-Karamatsu…

-Me conoces Todomatsu, sabes el tipo de persona que soy. Desde que nos conocemos sabes que nunca he aceptado algo con una chica a menos que sea cosa seria. No es para nada mi estilo una relación sin compromiso.- sintió sus labios demasiado resecos, así que los humedeció con su lengua, pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo, ahora era el momento de decirle a Todomatsu todo lo que sentía al respecto-Yo…

-Cállate.- dijo con dureza el menor, se notaba molestia en su voz-Tienes razón, te conozco pero tú también me conoces, al contrario de ti yo no busco algo serio. Creí que ambos estábamos bien con esto, sin ataduras, sentimientos, obligaciones ni compromisos.

-Pues estabas equivocado- su voz sonó tan grave que estremeció al de ojos rosas. Hizo puños sus manos-¿Cómo fue posible que pensaras que estaba de acuerdo con esto?

Su mirada casi suplicaba una respuesta, Todomatsu empezaba a perder el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente?- frunció el ceño, no entendía de qué iba esto.

-Que no te dieras cuenta que no aceptaría esto a menos que tuviera un motivo en especial.

-¿Así?, ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó enojado.

-Tú.- Todomatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido- Pensé que te darías cuenta tarde o temprano pero veo que no, así que te lo diré.- se aclaró la garganta.

Todomatsu creía saber a qué se refería y no tenía intenciones de escucharlo.

-Karamatsu, por favor no lo digas.

-Yo…

-No lo digas.

-Te a…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- gritó.

-Te amo Totty- dijo sin importarle que el contrario le estuviera gritando.

-¡Largo!- gritó y, a pesar de que le doliera la parte baja de la espalda por obvias razones, cogió todas las cosas del chico de mirada azul y se las lanzó con brusquedad.

Karamatsu cayó de la cama al recibir el impacto, miró sorprendido al menor, quien tenía una mueca de disgusto y, quizás solo fuera imaginación suya, a punto de llorar.

Karamatsu hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y con tranquilidad se levantó del piso y tomó su ropa, se dirigió al baño, una vez ahí dentro se miró en el espejo, solo podía ver el reflejo de alguien que dejo ir una gran oportunidad. Sentía sus ojos arder ante el rechazo, su garganta le dolía, quería llorar pero no lo haría, si quería ya no arruinar aún más las cosas debía de irse en silencio… y así lo hizo.

Abandonó la habitación, dio un último vistazo en dirección a Todomatsu y pudo comprobar que éste lo ignoraba totalmente. Salió de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí dejo salir un suspiro, se recargó en la puerta.

-Todomatsu, my beautiful Totty, ¿en verdad creíste que solo estaba conforme con tenerte a ratos?- decía melancólico-¿Qué podía mantener mis sentimientos por ti a raya?

Dio media vuelta quedando frente a la puerta, puso una mano en ella para apoyarse.

-Me iré pero quiero que sepas que tú y yo nunca tuvimos sexo- hizo una pausa en lo que se acomodaba sus lentes de sol, quería creer que el menor estaba escuchando todo lo que decía y que no lo estaba haciendo en vano-, yo te hacia el amor.

Al terminar de hablar deslizó la punta de sus dedos en la madera de la puerta con desgano, se giró para luego marcharse definitivamente.

* * *

 **Hola, estos días he estado escribiendo como loca varios fics que tengo pendientes y que se me ocurrieron en las últimas semanas pero que no podía escribir porque estudiaba para el examen de ingreso a la facultad xc**

 **Este fic desde el año pasado que lo tengo escrito como notas pero no lo había escrito por flojera xD**

 **Los siguientes dos capítulos son demasiado cortos por lo que es probable que los suba en el mismo día o dos días seguidos :/**

 **Perdonen si hay errores de ortografía. Comentarios, críticas y demás son bienvenidas.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ya había transcurrido más de una semana desde lo ocurrido con Karamatsu, desde ese entonces no lo había vuelto a ver ni saber de él.

Era raro, lo admitía, que un día de pronto rompieran todo tipo de comunicación entre ellos, también que sus constantes encuentros terminaran así de la nada como si nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Todomatsu suspiró mientras veía su celular, se encontraba aburrido, toda su diversión de las tardes se acabó en el mismo momento en el que su amigo decidió que era buena idea declararle sus sentimientos. Debió de haberlo visto venir, era muy obvio si se trataba de Karamatsu, sabia como era pero nunca imaginó la posibilidad de que lo amara. Al principio, cuando le hizo la propuesta de ser amigos con derechos a Karamatsu y éste aceptó, se sorprendió pero creyó que lo hizo porque quería cambiar su rutina, dejar de ser el amable Karamatsu al que la mayoría ignoraba y se quejaba para comportarse como las personas de su edad hoy en día.

No pudo estar más equivocado, conociéndolo bien él nunca hubiera aceptado porque a diferencia de muchos era un caballero, algo raro de encontrar en esos tiempos y más porque él se comportaba así naturalmente, no para conquistar chicas ni obtener algo a cambio.

-Si no querías esto, ¿para qué aceptaste en primer lugar?-murmuró molesto, maldecía al chico de ojos azules-Simplemente pudiste decir que no y evitarme tantos problemas.

Seguir pensando en el tema le provocaba dolor de cabeza, aun sin ver a su ex amigo, éste le seguía causando dolor. Recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, soltó un bufido.

-Ya no tiene caso seguir pensando en eso- dijo Todomatsu para sí mismo.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?- escuchó una voz familiar, se giró para ver a su portador.

-Atsushi-dijo.

El mencionado tomó asiento frente a Todomatsu.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó sonriendo el recién llegado.

-Con nadie.- se limitó a decir, deseaba no haber pensado todo lo demás en voz alta y que Atsushi lo haya escuchado. Actuó como siempre para aparentar-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estaba de paso- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Claro, de paso en tu lujoso carro- dijo sarcástico provocando sonreír al recién llegado.

-No tengo planes en todo el día, buscaba algo que hacer y al mirar bien a mi alrededor vi un lindo chico en esta cafetería, resultaste ser tú, así que decidí hacerte compañía.

Todomatsu lo escuchaba, vaya, hasta Atsushi podía quedarse sin planes un día como cualquier otra persona, movió pensativo la pajilla en su bebida, ojala algo se le viniera a la mente pronto para no morir de aburrimiento ese día…

De pronto una idea vino a su mente.

-Nee, Atsushi- dijo cantarín.

El aludido lo miró con atención.

-¿Sí?- le sonrió.

-Tengo en mente algo para, ya sabes, pasar el rato.- le dedicó su sonrisa más adorable, debía de dar resultado. Desde que sus encuentros con Karamatsu cesaron no había tenido sexo con absolutamente nadie y su cuerpo parecía comenzar a exigírselo.

-¿Así?- el castaño entendió de inmediato gracias a la mirada nada inocente que le dirigía el menor, apoyó su barbilla en su mano mientras miraba al otro, le siguió el juego aunque se hizo el desentendido-¿Cómo qué? Dime Todomatsu.

El mencionado sonrió, tal parecía tenía un nuevo cómplice.

Después de que Atsushi pidiera la cuenta del otro y la pagara, ambos subían con prisa al elegante automóvil del castaño para dirigirse al motel más cercano.

* * *

 **Hola, tenía planeado subir los capítulos ayer pero no encontraba la memoria donde guardo los fics, de puro milagro la encontré :'v**

 **El siguiente capitulo lo subiré dentro de un par de horas ya que debo ir a un mandado…**

 **Hasta pronto :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-At-Atsushi- gemía Todomatsu mientras cabalgaba al otro, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el último movimiento que le hizo venirse, manchando a ambos en el proceso. Con algo de dificultad se acostó en el colchón a un lado del castaño, quedó boca abajo y abrazó la almohada, tomó su celular y revisó sus redes sociales.

Escuchó el suspiro proveniente de Atsushi.

-A veces eres muy frío, Todomatsu.- negó con la cabeza, sonreía resignado, a pesar de decirle siempre lo mismo el menor no cambiaba, al contrario, lo ignoraba más después del sexo.

Sin darle importancia al asunto, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ir a darse un baño, Todomatsu al escuchar cómo era abierta y cerrada la puerta y oír el agua de la ducha caer se sintió aliviado.

Su cuerpo dejo de estar tenso pero algo lo seguía incomodando y no tenía idea de que rayos era.

Hace semanas que ahora Atsushi era quien calmaba su apetito sexual. Al principio el sexo era bueno pero con el tiempo algo cambio. No negaba que el otro era bueno en la cama pero sentía que algo hacía falta. No sentía esa enorme satisfacción al llegar al éxtasis, su cuerpo no temblaba de placer ni parecía disfrutar del todo lo que Atsushi provocaba en él, no importa cuánto tratara, cuantas posiciones u otros métodos usara, no podía recrear todas las exquisitas sensaciones que si era capaz de causarle Karamatsu.

Karamatsu…

Totty se puso rígido al instante.

El nombre del chico de ojos azules se había vuelto en una palabra prohibida, era, por así decirlo, como "el innombrable". Hundió su rostro en la almohada en un intento de callar sus pensamientos.

Pensar en Karamatsu era como un tabú para él. Pero ahora que lo pensaba hace meses que no sabía nada de él.

Desde aquel día el mayor desapareció sin dejar rastro, ni sus amigos más allegados tenían idea de que había pasado con él. Y no es que Todomatsu haya preguntado por Karamatsu sino que fue fácil darse cuenta de su ausencia tanto en la escuela como en la ciudad. Además, sus amigos decían en voz alta que ya habían intentado buscarlo en los sitios donde normalmente iba pero nada. Como si él se hubiera encargado de borrar cada rastro de su existencia para demostrar que nunca estuvo ahí.

Al chico de ojos rosas no le importó, o eso fue al principio pero con los días una, muy pequeña, parte de él comenzó a preocuparse, Karamatsu no era así, por más cosas malas le pasaran nunca se había demostrado deprimido ni huido de sus problemas pero esta ocasión fue distinta.

Todomatsu bufó, no tenía razones para seguir pensando en el asunto, después de todo Karamatsu desapareció por cuenta propia, fue decisión suya y no tenía por qué importarle.

Pero aunque se dijera eso a sí mismo, no podía evitar pensar en el de ojos azules de vez en cuando.

De pronto la sensación de vacío en su pecho se hizo presente, como todas las ocasiones anteriores donde el chico de cejas gruesas era el protagonista de los pensamientos del menor, y también el causante del extraño dolor de estómago que Totty sufría cada vez que eso ocurría.

…

Y de nueva cuenta estaba ahí, se había prometido a si mismo ya no volver a ese lugar por su propio bien pero ahí estaba.

Fallando en cada promesa que hacía ya fuera a su persona o a alguien más. Pero era hora de dejar de huir, era hora de cerrar ciertos asuntos de su pasado.

 **Hola a todos, sé que había dicho que subiría este capítulo hace días pero el mandado al que fui me dio el tiempo suficiente para escribir los siguientes dos capítulos y no pude desaprovechar la inspiración (?). Además de que anteayer y ayer también me mandaron a mandados :'v**

 **Como modo de disculpa el siguiente capítulo es largo y espero subirlo mañana, más tardar el lunes.**

 **Hasta pronto ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Todomatsu se sentía molesto, no sabía cuál era la razón de ello pero para estarlo tenía muchos motivos. Entre todos esos, su frustración sexual.

Los últimos días su "relación", si así se le podía llamar, con Atsushi ha ido en decadencia… por decisión propia. Cada vez que el castaño comenzaba a insinuársele para que se acuesten, aunque sin presionarlo porque no era su estilo, Todomatsu lo rechazaba sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza. Había ocasiones en las que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar y lo hacían pero Todomatsu no quedaba satisfecho en lo más mínimo. Y no dudaba que el castaño ya se hubiera percatado de eso.

Al final del sexo no le quedaba otra opción más que ir corriendo al baño a "terminar el trabajo". Y al hacerlo no podía evitar suspirar resignado y sentirse patético.

No solo eso sino que cada vez que volvían a tener relaciones sexuales no podía evitar la constante sensación de culpa; cada vez se sentía más sucio que la anterior, como si fuera algo incorrecto lo que él hacía.

Los últimos días creía haber dado con el problema de su insatisfacción: algo hacía falta pero no sabía que.

De pronto el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió y se lo llevó a la oreja para después contestar.

-¿Hola?- esperó una respuesta durante casi un minuto pero nadie contestaba, comenzaba a asustarse, ni siquiera escuchaba una respiración-¿Hay alguien ahí?

El miedo fue dejado de lado para darle paso al enfado, comenzaba a creer que solo le estaban jugando una broma.

-Si esto es una broma más vale que no me vuelvas a molestar, no estoy de humor para inmaduros como tú, ¿entendido?

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon por los hombros, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Atsushi.

-Hola Totty.- dijo divertido éste.

-Ah, hola Atsushi.- se volteó lo suficiente en su asiento para ver al recién llegado.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, sígueme.- le extendió la mano para que la tomara, el menor solo veía su mano y luego a él, como si estuviera indeciso. Suspiró divertido- Estoy seguro que te gustara.

-¿Seguro?- arqueó una ceja.

-Así es,- asintió con tranquilidad, comprobó la hora en el reloj que traía en su muñeca, hizo un gesto que el menor no supo descifrar- Mejor espera un momento, no te muevas de aquí. Volveré pronto.

Lo último lo susurró en el oído de Todomatsu, causándole un escalofrío, después con la punta de su nariz acarició lentamente el cuello del menor, quien no pudo evitar dar un salto por la sorpresa.

Miró con extrañeza al castaño, que al ver su cara pidiendo una explicación solo sonrió y se marchó. Todomatsu continuaba viendo la dirección por la que se fue el otro hasta que un golpe en una de sus mejillas lo sorprendió. Le dolió enserio, esperaba que no dejara marca, volteó molesto para ver quien se atrevió a golpearlo y reclamarle pero la identidad de su agresor lo dejo atónito.

-Chibita- susurró. Hace mucho que no lo veía y que de la nada llegara y le diera un puñetazo en la cara era bastante sorpresivo.

La furia era un sentimiento bastante notorio en el más bajo, tenía ambas manos hechas puños y su cara estaba roja por la ira. Todomatsu por un momento sintió miedo del otro pero se compuso rápidamente, él ni siquiera debía de sentirse asustado sino más bien todo lo contrario, ahora él también estaba enojado.

-¿Podrías decirme porque mierda hiciste eso?- gritó el chico de ojos rosados, tenía en mente devolverle el golpe a Chibita, se levantó con la intención de hacerlo pero el más bajo habló.

-¿Eres tan idiota que todavía tienes el descaro para preguntarme porque lo hice?- bufó, lo miró fulminante- Sí que eres un bastardo.

Se cruzó de brazos, parecía querer contenerse por alguna razón que al parecer Todomatsu desconocía.

-No tengo idea de porque demonios estas molesto pero eso no significa que te permitiré golpearme.- replicó Todomatsu. Eso solo hizo enojar más a Chibita.

-Sí que era un insensible, tu solo te acuestas con quien tengas enfrente. Eres como todos y al parecer no te es difícil conseguir alguien con quien revolcarte. No te importa nadie más que tú, por eso utilizas a las personas, ya entiendo porque Karamatsu…- de pronto se calló- Diablos- se cubrió la boca con una mano y apartó la mirada, tal parecía que habló de más.

Todomatsu frunció el ceño, no por estar molesto sino porque lo hizo en muestra de su confusión.

Cuando Karamatsu y él "acordaron" ser amigos con derechos prometieron que nadie más aparte de ellos sabría de eso para evitarse problemas futuros. Si se suponía que eso era un secreto entre ambos, ¿Por qué Chibita mencionó a Karamatsu?, ¿acaso él le había contado al otro? Y si era así, ¿Qué tanto sabia Chibita del asunto?

Tenía que acabar con sus dudas y lo haría ya. No se andaría con rodeos.

-Chibita- dijo serio, el mencionado lo vio de reojo-, te lo contó Karamatsu, ¿cierto?

Chibita solo gruñó.

Todomatsu tomo eso como un sí. Continuó con su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué tanto sabes al respecto?

Esperó unos segundos a que el otro respondiera pero éste parecía no querer hacerlo, estaba reacio. El más alto se cruzó de brazos impaciente, comenzó a dar golpecitos con su pie al suelo, sinceramente no estaba de humor para perder su tiempo.

-Te pregunté: ¿Qué tanto sabes al respecto?- su tono de voz sonó demandante, lo que molestó al más bajo.

-¡Sé todo lo que tengo que saber!, ¿de acuerdo?- gritó enojado, se cruzó de brazos al igual que el otro, se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, parecía querer mantener la calma-, Karamatsu me lo contó todo: sus acostones, el trato, sus condiciones y- le volteó a ver con odio- como lo usabas y luego lo botabas.

Todomatsu se asombró ante lo dicho, se notaba el desprecio que Chibita le tenía por la forma en la que habló pero eso no le importó. Le interesaba más saber qué fue lo que le dijo Karamatsu con exactitud. Se aclaró la garganta mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a Chibita.

-Chibita, sé que estas molesto pero necesito que me digas lo que sabes.

El mencionado gruñó.

-¡Ya te dije lo que sé!- gritó molesto.

Todomatsu negó con la cabeza. Sería difícil sacarle la información pero lo haría, estaba decidido. Inhaló profundo, luego dejo salir con lentitud el aire.

-Chibita, al igual que tú, no estoy de humor así que entre más pronto me lo digas esto terminara.

-Como si fuera a decirte algo mas.- se volteó enojado, estaba renuente a seguir hablando.

La paciencia de Todomatsu se estaba acabando. Dio un golpe a la mesa, el ruido sorprendió tanto a Chibita como a los comensales que se encontraban ahí. Se acercó una mesera a ellos.

-Disculpe pero no queremos alborotos aquí.- decía apenada la chica.

-Oh, no te preocupes, prometo que no causaremos más problemas, ¿no es así, Chibita?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza y haciendo énfasis en el nombre del otro. Vio como éste, a regañadientes, aceptó finalmente.

"Bingo" sonrió victorioso el chico de rosa.

Al fin hablaría, no le quedaba de otra. Se acomodó en su asiento y miró casi burlón al más bajo, al que no le quedó otra opción más que tomar asiento; Todomatsu lo escuchaba maldecir entre dientes.

Fueron largos segundos en los que el chico de ojos rosas esperó a que el otro hablara, en cambio solo veía como hacía puños sus manos. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Chibita, tu y yo sabemos que no te queda de otra más que hablar, así que empieza.- ordenó, Chibita chasqueó su lengua.

-Sí que eres molesto, bastardo.- miró hacia otro lado, sentía molestia de solo ver al joven sentado frente a él.

Todomatsu comenzó a mover sus dedos con frustración sobre la mesa. Él no tenía paciencia para eso, quería terminar con eso tan rápido como Chibita, en cualquier momento regresaría Atsushi y… la verdad es que no le importaba si regresaba pronto o no, es más, podía irse al diablo si por él fuera, solo quería que Chibita hablara lo más pronto posible.

-De acuerdo, hablaré pero ni creas que entrare en detalles.- dejo en claro, Todomatsu abrió la boca con la intención de replicar pero el otro lo detuvo en seco.-Si quieres que hable lo haré pero bajo mis condiciones.

Totty resopló molesto, se recargó en su asiento a la vez que hacía un mohín.

-Está bien, solo apresúrate.- ordenó.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tantas ganas tienes de revolcarte con el sujeto de hace rato, con el que reemplazaste a Karamatsu?- preguntó para luego bufar.

-¡Él no es el reemplazo de Karamatsu y lo sabes!- contestó casi de inmediato alzando la voz sin darse cuenta. Por alguna razón lo dicho por Chibita lo molesto, ni él sabía a qué se refería con lo último que dijo.

-Pues eso no es lo que yo veo.- siseó con rabia, apartó su vista molesto- Aunque por supuesto él no puede ser su reemplazo si no se parecen en nada…

-Exacto, no se parecen en na…

-La clara diferencia entre ellos es que este tipo nada en dinero- Chibita lo dijo con desdén, creía haber dado en el clavo del porque rápidamente se había conseguido a alguien más para aplacar su apetito sexual.

-¡E-Eso no tiene nada que ver!- gritó en defensa- Independientemente de que Atsushi tenga dinero o no eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Pues en lo que mi respecta…- gruñó el amante del oden. Se miraron a los ojos desafiantes en espera de que el otro atacara primero. Todomatsu hizo puños sus manos, sí que era difícil tratar de hacer que Chibita comenzara a hablar de una buena vez.

-Independientemente de lo que tu pienses- entrecerró sus ojos- empieza a hablar ya.

Lo dijo con la intención de dejarle en claro al más bajito que le importaba una mierda de lo que pensara de todo el asunto, después de todo él no tenía nada que ver en esto a excepción de que Karamatsu le haya hablado acerca del asunto.

Sonrió con satisfacción a la vez que se ponía más cómodo en su asiento cuando notó como Chibita se ponía rojo de la ira y al apretar sus puños, sus nudillos se hacían blanquecinos.

-Bien, maldición- se apretó el puente de la nariz en el intento de calmarse, aunque, para ser sinceros; eso era imposible de conseguir para él- Karamatsu…

Todomatsu se inclinó levemente hacía adelante apenas fue pronunciado el nombre del chico doloroso, sus orbes estaba fijos en la persona sentada enfrente de él, esperando con ansiedad a que prosiguiera.

-Hace tiempo, un día como cualquier otro, camino a mi trabajo encontré a ese tonto en el puente de siempre, creí que intentaba ligar alguna chica pero al acercarme para saludarlo, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Dirigió una mirada al frente, Totty había dado un saltito en su asiento, admitía que incluso para él era sorprendente enterarse que su ex amigo lloró tal vez por causa suya, el rosado, al dejar su sorpresa de lado, se percató de lo serio que se encontraba Chibita al hablar de eso y como lo examinaba.

-Se veía muy decaído, le hice compañía porque parecía que si lo dejaba solo haría alguna tontería. Y por más que intentaba hacer que me contara que le pasaba no quería hablar, solo pude conseguirlo después de haberlo hecho beber alcohol. Ahí fue donde me lo contó todo.- su mirada se volvió más seria- Como comenzaron a ser amigos con derechos, como lo tratabas cuando estaban acompañados y cuando estaban solos, también como lo rechazaste después de que se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos.- guardó silencio unos momentos, después prosiguió-Dijo que si ya no podía tenerte a su lado aunque fuera solo como amigo ya nada valía la pena.

Todomatsu sintió algo en su interior al escuchar eso, una sensación extraña que le hizo sentir culpable.

Sabia como era Karamatsu pero jamás creyó que lo que le dijo aquel día le había afectado tanto, solo esperaba que estuviera bien. No pudo más con su curiosidad así que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se atrevió a preguntar qué fue de él.

-Hey, Chibita- dijo inclinando la cabeza para ocultar su mirada, de pronto hacer la pregunta lo ponía nervioso, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, logrando hacer que sus mejillas se pusieran ligeramente rosas ante su incapacidad de poder realizar la pregunta. Tragó saliva y con pena, algo totalmente extraño en él, la formuló.-¿Y qué pasó con Karamatsu?

Colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas, arrugaba su pantalón con nerviosismo, odiaba se sentía justo en ese instante: apenado y confuso.

Chibita primero bufó y después respondió.

-Hizo lo mismo que cualquier hombre con el corazón destrozado: marcharse.

Todomatsu dio un respingo al escuchar aquello, dirigió su mirada con prisa hacia su acompañante, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa con un imperceptible toque de negación. Simplemente no podía creerlo, eso sonaba a algo que jamás haría Karamatsu, aunque tratándose de él había una muy pequeña posibilidad de que si lo hiciera con lo dramático, por no decir doloroso, que era.

-E-Eso es imposible, él nunca haría eso, si tenía problemas hubiera hecho de cuenta que no pasó nada. Lo conozco bien- decía a la vez que sonreía con nerviosismo. Parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de lo dicho, se negaba a creer que el otro se hubiera marchado así de fácil. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-Sí, claro.- habló son sarcasmo el otro a la vez que rodaba los ojos- Si eso fuera cierto te habrías dado cuenta de lo que sentía hace tiempo.- resopló y se cruzó de brazos- Con lo obvio que es.

Todomatsu apartó su mirada y la posó sobre sus manos que sostenían de modo nervioso su celular.

Se sentía como un tonto, debió de haberse percatado de los sentimientos de su amigo hace mucho tiempo pero él no tenía la culpa, ¿cierto?

Fue culpa de Karamatsu en primer lugar porque guardó silencio de sus sentimientos y por aceptar el trato y las condiciones que este llevaba.

Definitivamente no era culpa suya.

-Yo no estaba obligado a ver qué era lo que sentía en verdad Karamatsu…- murmuró, Chibita arqueó una ceja al oírlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó molesto, no porque no hubiera escuchado a la primera sino porque quería ver si Todomatsu era capaz de repetirlo en su cara. Para su sorpresa, si lo hizo.

-Dije que no es obligación mía saber lo que en verdad sienten los demás, y menos si se trata de Karamatsu.- le dirigió al más bajo una mirada que le provocó escalofríos, no por lo aterradora sino por lo fríamente que lo observaba, como si enserio no le importara.

Eso solo logró enfurecerlo más.

-Eres increíble, ¿lo estás diciendo enserio?- cuestionó molesto.

-Si Karamatsu salió herido fue por culpa suya, yo no lo obligue a aceptar, él lo hizo bajo su propio riesgo. Era completamente consciente de sus acciones, debía de saber cómo resultaría todo.

Su mejilla comenzó a arder nuevamente al recibir otro puñetazo en el rostro, esta vez, al girar su rostro de vuelta, pudo percatarse de la expresión de furia que este tenía pero esta vez no replicó, no se quejó por haber sido golpeado.

Los murmullos de la gente por presenciar la escena de él ser agredido por el otro se escuchaban lejanos a pesar de inundar el local ya que su atención estaba totalmente dirigida hacia el más bajo. Se llevó una mano a la parte herida, si el primer golpe no le iba a dejar marca este último estaba seguro que si lo haría pero eso no le importaba, al menos no por el momento debido a su aturdimiento, no lograba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, dirigió su mirada a Chibita quien con inmensa ira lo observaba, sus nudillos se encontraban blancos.

Todomatsu pudo darse cuenta que él mismo se buscó el ser golpeado al no detenerse a pensar sus palabras. Pero él seguía sin creer ser el culpable de todo el embrollo que había creado, sería difícil hacerle entender lo contrario.

-Eres un imbécil, no entiendo cómo es que Karamatsu se enamoró se ti. Eres una mierda de persona.- chasqueó la lengua al ver que el personal del lugar se acercaba a ellos, sería mejor que se marchara ya. Se paró y comenzó a caminar hasta situarse en la puerta del local, una vez ahí dio media vuelta y miró al otro- Por si te interesa… Karamatsu está de vuelta en la ciudad.

Todomatsu sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, se quedó estático y sin palabras ante lo dicho, preguntándose si había escuchado bien y no era una jugada de su imaginación.

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestiono aun sin salir de su estupefacción. Chibita frunció aún más el ceño.

-Lo que escuchaste, Karamatsu volvió pero solo por poco tiempo, después se ira de nuevo. Dice que tiene asuntos pendientes que resolver para poder seguir con su vida. Supongo que uno de esos pendientes eres tu.-Chibita parecía querer agregar algo más pero al ver que una empleada del lugar se acercaba a Todomatsu optó por irse sin más.

Todomatsu lo miró con atención, observó cómo se marchó con prisa del local. Sintió como la chica que lo había atendido hace unos momentos se acercaba a él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿quiere que llamemos a la policía?- le escuchaba decir preocupada sin embargo él solo la ignoró.

Su mente se hallaba perturbada, su calma había desaparecido para traerle inquietud en su lugar.

Podía sentir claramente como su cuerpo temblaba ante la revelación de Chibita, Karamatsu había regresado a la ciudad, y por el modo en el que Chibita le había comentado aquello era claro que tarde o temprano terminaría por encontrarse con el chico de mirada azul.

La chica nuevamente le habló esta vez ofreciéndole agua para que tratara de tranquilizarse, él seguía sin prestarle atención debido a que estaba perdido en las divagaciones dentro de su mente hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, una voz que conocía a la perfección lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¿Paso algo?- Atsushi preguntó preocupado.

-Hace unos minutos alguien lo golpeó sin razón alguna, creo que discutieron.- explicó la joven.

-Ya veo, ¿te dejo solo unos momentos y esto es lo que pasa?- preguntó divertido intentando calmar al de ojos rosas. Solo consiguió llamar su atención.

-No es nada, mejor vámonos.- dijo levantándose de su silla.

Atsushi pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del establecimiento. Se acercaron al automóvil del mayor y subieron. Después de unos cuantos minutos manejando, Atsushi se aventuró a hablar.

-¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que ocurrió ahí?- su voz expresaba curiosidad y seriedad, estaba intrigado por lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia.

Todomatsu dirigió su mirada al paisaje, no sentía las ganas de explicarle absolutamente nada. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

-Nada que te importe-bufó.

Atsushi no se encontraba satisfecho en lo más mínimo ante su respuesta pero simplemente decidió dejarlo estar, tenía razón no era de su incumbencia así que dejaría de insistir en el tema. De pronto recordó la sorpresa que le tenía preparada al menor, sonrió para sí mismo.

Y como si de magia se tratara, el menor fue quien cambio el tema.

-¿No decías que me tenías una sorpresa?-interrogó sin mirarlo.

Atsushi se alegró de que Todomatsu fuera quien sacó el tema a la luz, casi como si le leyera la mente.

-Te estoy llevando a ella justo ahora.-explicó y después de ello no hablaron más hasta llegar a su destino.

Durante todo el trayecto solo podía pensar en los motivos que podrían haber llevado a Karamatsu decidir a volver a la ciudad. Era obvio que una de esas razones era él, se preguntaba qué sería de lo que querría hablar, si le reclamaría o no, que haría Karamatsu al verlo o más bien que haría el mismo al tenerlo frente a frente porque él también tenía cosas que reclamarle. Estas y más interrogantes le taladraban la cabeza a la vez que le hacían dudar de que era lo que podría llegar a pasar.

 **Hola a todos, sé que dije que lo subiría hace días pero la usb donde guardé el capítulo se perdió, no pude encontrarla :'v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Osomatsu-san no me pertenece.**

* * *

El teléfono seguía pegado a su oído, su corazón había latido con fuerza justo como predijo al escuchar la voz de Todomatsu al otro lado de la línea. Suspiró al colgar, se agachó levemente intentando mantenerse cuerdo. Había llamado desde el teléfono de la casa de su amigo para que Todomatsu no reconociera el número.

Sabia que si marcaba desde el celular el menor ignoraría su llamada, le marcó con la esperanza de poder hablarle, para que pudieran verse y dejar las cosas en claro, Hanako le había dicho que era necesario que lo hiciera si quería ponerle un fin a esa etapa de su vida. Y planeaba hacerlo pero cuando escuchó la voz de Totty su mente quedó en blanco. Solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando escuchó otra voz masculina, era la voz de Atsushi.

Se sorprendió tanto al escucharlo que lo siguiente que sintió fue enojo, no quería creer que Todomatsu ya se había conseguido a alguien más, que lo había reemplazado con otra persona como si en realidad nunca hubiera sido especial para él.

Sin más, colgó, no quiso escuchar la conversación de ellos dos.

Se sentó con frustración en el suelo, no entendía nada…

O más bien no lo quería entender.

Chibita le advirtió que Todomatsu ya se había conseguido a alguien más, fue fácil descubrirlo.

Aun recordaba como el amante del oden le explicaba lo más calmado posible que el chico de ojos rosas frecuentaba mucho a un joven bien parecido, que tenía la apariencia de ser alguien con dinero, apenas le dijo que era castaño Karamatsu ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Atsushi.

No le sorprendía que fuera el quien ahora disfrutaba de la compañía del menor, pensando que seguramente aprovechó su ausencia y se acercó al menor creyendo que podía tener una oportunidad con él.

Karamatsu siempre había sido consciente de que el castaño tenía interés en Todomatsu y no era precisamente por querer solo su amistad…

Atsushi también sentía algo por su amigo.

Por eso Karamatsu siempre se había encargado de estar cerca de Todomatsu, porque se dio cuenta que Atsushi nunca se acercaba al de rosa si él se encontraba cerca.

Funcionó durante un tiempo hasta que, por revelar sus sentimientos, se vio obligado a desaparecer.

Y obviamente no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

Con furia golpeó la pared.

Sentía su sangre hervir de la ira, el pensamiento de Todomatsu estando en los brazos de alguien más le lastimaba pero sobretodo le molestaba.

Suspiró, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Tomó su guitarra y se la colgó en la espalda, con el pensamiento de que de nada le servía el molestarse en ese momento, debía de mantenerse sereno por si se llegara a encontrar por casualidad con Todomatsu, no quería que la ira fuera la que hablara por él. No tenía intenciones de perder los estribos o de nada le hubiera servido el tiempo fuera de la ciudad.

Se sentó para poder colocarse sus tenis, su vista se mantenía fija en estos hasta que el sonido de unas llaves llamó su atención y levantó la mirada para poder encontrarse con el dueño del apartamento donde se estaba quedando.

-¿Vas a salir?- cuestionó Chibita después de haber entrado y ver a Karamatsu ponerse el calzado. El más alto asintió enérgico.

-Voy a ir a buscar un lugar donde tocar la guitarra en paz.- explicó terminando de ponerse los tenis, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la puerta.-Te veo en la noche.

Hizo ademan de querer salir del lugar pero un agarre en su ropa le detuvo, volteo a ver a Chibita, quien parecía dirigirle una mirada triste.

-Karamatsu…- comenzó a hablar pero su boca vacilaba en si seguir hablando, Chibita dudaba si contarle al otro que se encontró por casualidad con Todomatsu y que era acompañado por Atsushi, que le dio muestras de afecto antes de dejar solo al otro. Suspiró, eso no le correspondía decírselo a Karamatsu, aun recordaba lo mucho que sufrió, se limitó a darle un consejo.-Recuerda a que viniste Karamatsu, no estás aquí para otras cosas.

Le miró con tal seriedad que el de ojos azules apartó la mirada un tanto desanimado pero comprendía a que venían las palabras de su amigo.

-Si.- susurró por lo bajo y sin ver al amante del oden se fue.

Su vista se mantuvo fija en el suelo mientras pateaba una piedra.

Entendía a la perfección que le seguía preocupando a sus amigos, después de todo Chibita fue quien le había sugerido irse de la ciudad para despejar su mente y Hanako, la linda novia a distancia del más bajo, le ofreció quedarse con ella mientras intentaba superar el rechazo de Todomatsu.

Había salido adelante gracias a ellos.

Pero temía que todo su esfuerzo por superar su corazón roto se fuera al diablo si volvía a ver a los ojos a Totty.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente, no tenía caso pensar de más por el momento; se colocó sus lentes de sol y se dispuso a buscar un lugar tranquilo para ir a cantar.

* * *

-Listo, ya llegamos.- habló Atsushi estacionándose frente a un edificio.

Todomatsu miró con poco interés el lugar pero admitía que sentía una muy leve curiosidad crecer dentro de él.

El castaño salió del auto y el menor procedió a hacer lo mismo.

Una vez fuera, se adentraron al edificio.

Todomatsu veía el interior y de inmediato supo que era: un hotel.

De verdad que no tenía ganas de hacer algo en aquel día, su cabeza aun daba vueltas con respecto al asunto de Karamatsu.

Decidido a oponerse a tener relaciones ese día, abrió la boca en señal de protestar, sin embargo, Atsushi lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta el ascensor.

-Atsushi- replicó para luego zafarse de su agarre dentro del elevador-, no tengo ganas de tener sexo hoy.

-Entonces dime ¿Cuándo si quieres?- cuestionó con una voz bastante seria, Todomatsu parpadeó confuso al oírlo usar ese inusual tono. Atsushi se giró a verlo después de oprimir un botón.- Sé que ya nada es igual, sé que ya no te satisfago en el ámbito sexual pero dame la oportunidad de arreglar eso ¿sí?

Todomatsu sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando vio un brillo de tristeza en la mirada del otro. Frunció levemente el ceño, no sabía cómo responder a eso, abrió la boca para replicar pero la mano de Atsushi acariciaba con delicadeza la suya, sorprendiéndolo por la atención que justo ahora le estaba dedicando.

-Permíteme hacerlo, ¿está bien?- susurró en su oído, provocándole escalofríos por la cercanía. Su oportunidad para escapar de la situación se fue en el mismo instante en el que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban para luego llevarlos hasta el piso indicado.

Con lentitud, Atsushi se dedicó a besar el desprotegido cuello del menor, el cual solo se quedó quieto, su cuerpo no respondía. Como si estuviera hecho de piedra, aunque el mayor no parecía darse cuenta de ello ya que proseguía besando el cuello del otro.

Todomatsu se estremeció finalmente cuando Atsushi le apretó las caderas y realizó fricción con sus entrepiernas, jadeo al sentir que realizaba aquella acción una y otra vez volviéndose dificultosa la tarea de respirar. Aferró inconscientemente sus manos a la chaqueta del otro en un intento por evitar que sus piernas le fallaran y le dejaran caer al suelo.

A pesar de negarse a tener sexo ese día, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por las acciones del mayor.

Sus bocas se besaban de manera hambrienta ya que Atsushi había impuesto así el ritmo, sus manos viajaban por el abdomen del otro olvidándose del hecho de que aún se encontraban dentro del elevador.

Para cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno, ya se hallaban fuera de la habitación y Atsushi se dedicaba a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Una vez abierta, el castaño volvió a la tarea de devorar los labios del más joven, al cual adentró a la habitación de un rápido movimiento al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta. Lo guió hasta la cama y con delicadeza lo acomodó ahí quedando en cuatro sobre él. Atsushi le sonrió.

-¿Comenzamos?- cuestionó acariciando la mejilla de Todomatsu con delicadeza, éste solo parpadeó confuso.

-Atsushi, yo…

El aludido lo calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shh, déjame intentar arreglar esto. Quiero que vuelvas a disfrutar las sensaciones que puedo despertar en ti, ¿sí?

Junto su frente con la del menor, Todomatsu frunció el ceño levemente frustrado pero al entender que en verdad Atsushi quería ayudarlo a volver a disfrutar del sexo aceptó continuar, tal vez si conseguía nuevamente quedar satisfecho al tener relaciones sexuales podría olvidarse por completo del asunto de Karamatsu, lo sacaría de su mente y se concentraría en su satisfacción solamente.

Pero él no tenía idea de que las palabras de Atsushi tenían un mensaje oculto.

Mensaje que tal vez lo hubiera hecho marcharse de ahí inmediatamente.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, esta vez los dientes del mayor mordían con suavidad el labio inferior del otro, robándole varios suspiros y gemidos.

Al separarse para tomar aire, se juntaron con más fuerza, las manos de ambos se dirigieron a la parte trasera de sus cabezas para acercarse mutuamente intentando profundizar lo más que podían el beso.

Una de las manos del castaño se coló por dentro de la ropa del otro, haciéndole estremecer cuando delineó su pezón con la yema de su dedo, Todomatsu cerró los ojos intentando que aquello lo excitara pero no podía, seguía sin poder disfrutar completamente.

Frunció el ceño, quizás lo estaban haciendo mal.

-Dime como te gustaría que fuera o si te gusta como lo estoy haciendo avísame, ¿de acuerdo?- escuchó decir al otro, solo asintió mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en una almohada y fijaba su vista en el techo.

Sintió como Atsushi levantaba su polerón y luego besaba con lentitud su pecho para luego dirigirse a su abdomen, dejando un húmedo camino de besos, al ver que el menor no parecía reaccionar con sus acciones decidió ser un poco más brusco, con un poco de fuerza lo agarró de la cintura para apegarlo a sí mismo y succionó su piel con la intención de dejarle una marca a la altura de la cadera, esperaba un reclamo por parte suya ya que nunca le había gustado que le dejara marcas pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo sintió estremecerse de una manera exquisita debajo suyo.

Lo vio tensarse y cerrar los ojos con fuerza evidenciando su goce.

-A-Así Atsushi, me gusta así.- su voz susurraba, aferró sus manos a las sabanas de la cama a la vez que arqueaba su espalda. El que aplicara un poco de fuerza le había excitado, lo cual le gustó.

El de cabellos castaños, aunque al principio le había tomado por sorpresa la reacción de Todomatsu, hizo de nuevo lo mismo pero esta vez fue un poco más arriba el nuevo chupetón. Al separarse pudo ver la marca roja que quedó en la blanca piel del otro, sonrió complacido, al parecer estaba logrando su cometido.

-Así que te gusta un poco brusco, ¿no?- preguntó juguetón el castaño, Todomatsu la verdad no creía que fuera por eso el motivo del que haya disfrutado de lo anterior, más bien podría decir que fue porque la sensación le pareció un poco familiar, como si fuera algo que ya había sentido hace mucho tiempo y de lo que apenas podía ser capaz de recordar.

No dijo nada, dudas crecían dentro de su cabeza impidiéndole ver con atención lo que Atsushi hacía.

Si bien su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias, él no era muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Las manos del mayor acariciaban de un modo un tanto descarado la piel del otro, intentando abarcar cuanta extensión de piel pudiera con la palma.

Procedió a despojar a Todomatsu de su polerón, obligándole a levantar los brazos para hacerlo pero al final opto por dejarlo a la altura de sus muñecas. El menor parpadeó confundido al caer en cuenta de aquella acción.

-¿Atsushi, que estás haciendo?

El castaño pareció ignorarlo, se dirigió a un mueble de la habitación y de ahí sacó un paquete, el cual puso sobre la cama bajo la atenta mirada rosada.

-Atsushi, ¿Qué se supone que ha…?

-Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa.- comenzó a hablar sin dirigirle la mirada, el sonido de los objetos dentro del paquete siendo removidos le dio a entender al otro que buscaba algo en particular, hasta que al parecer dio con el objeto que quería. Sintió el colchón hundirse a causa de Atsushi que se subía hasta quedar encima suyo.-Todomatsu, tal y como te dije soy consciente de que dejaste de disfrutar hace tiempo tener relaciones conmigo pero…- hizo una pausa, vaciló un momento en si decir algo o no, suspiró y continuó.- estoy dispuesto a encontrar la forma de devolverte el placer, quiero que tú y yo volvamos a disfrutar juntos. Para eso te traje aquí, estoy dispuesto a intentar de todo si eso significa que volverá a ser como antes- acarició con delicadeza una de sus mejillas, tomó su mentón para verlo mejor.-, ya sabes, tu y yo disfrutando de nuevo de desenfrenadas sesiones de placer.

-Atsushi, me alivia saber porque razón me trajiste aquí pero…

-Permíteme intentarlo antes de que tomes alguna decisión, ¿de acuerdo?

Todomatsu parecía reacio a aceptar, no emitía palabra alguna al respecto, -Atsushi se animó a tomar la palabra nuevamente.

-Solo dame la oportunidad, ¿si, Totty?

La sonrisa sincera que le dirigía el mayor hizo que finalmente el otro aceptara, no perdía nada con intentarlo, además, si se trataba de Atsushi tal vez si conseguiría cumplir su cometido.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el castaño. Atsushi sacó un vibrador de la caja, también una botella de lubricante, se colocó entre las piernas del menor y se dispuso a ponerse en marcha.

-No te sorprendas mucho con lo que hare, ¿sí?

Todomatsu escuchó como su cinturón era aflojado y el cierre de su pantalón bajaba, luego sintió como tanto su pantalón como su ropa interior se deslizaban por sus piernas para terminar en algún lugar de la habitación.

Atsushi, motivado a continuar debido a la falta de oposición del contrario, con una sola mano sujetó con fuerza las muñecas de Todomatsu, las cuales aún estaban atadas por el polerón, para mantenerlas sobre su cabeza.

-No te muevas, ¿entendido?

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta de parte suya procedió a vaciar un poco del lubricante en su mano restante y con la intención de seguir con lo suyo volvió un poco más fuerte el agarre en sus muñecas. De pronto Todomatsu abrió los ojos.

Una vaga sensación llegó a él y también imágenes relacionadas: un par de manos sosteniéndole, obligándole a mantener los brazos por encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole moverlos, una respiración casi, o incluso más, tan agitada como la suya.

-E-Espera, Atsushi…- se removió con apuró al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero cuando apenas terminó de decir aquello, un dedo de Atsushi ya se hallaba en su interior, provocando que arqueara la espalda debido a la sorpresiva invasión, contuvo un gritito apretando sus labios. De pronto se había tensado.

Atsushi continuaba moviendo su dedo, lo sacaba y metía con lentitud asegurándose de no hacer daño en el proceso pero al sentir el interior algo apretado se dio cuenta de que la tarea de prepararlo sería más difícil, suspiró.

-Todomatsu, necesito que te relajes, si sigues tenso tardaremos mas.- dijo intentando hacer que le obedeciera pero sin éxito, decidió proseguir pensando que a lo mejor Todomatsu se relajaría en el proceso.

Continuó moviendo su dedo índice hasta que saco sus dígitos para esta vez introducir dos, los cuales movió con lentitud al principio para después moverlos imitando el movimiento de unas tijeras.

El interior del menor aún se sentía tenso, como si se negara a colaborar con aquello, Atsushi frunció el ceño pero estaba decidido a lograr que el de ojos rosados volviera a gemir su nombre con desesperación como antes.

Esta vez comenzó a embestir al otro con sus dedos, al principio suave y no sintiéndose satisfecho de verlo como si eso no le provocara nada tomo la decisión de aumentar la intensidad de la situación. Con fuerza, y aprovechando que ya se encontraba bien lubricado, lo embistió con tres dedos.

Todomatsu sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera recorrido de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo se había estremecido cuando los tres dígitos de Atsushi lo embistieron con rudeza, no pudo evitar gemir de placer, aquella acción le había gustado en sobremanera, quizás Atsushi tenía razón, quizás le gustaba un poco rudo. El castaño al percatarse de eso continuó embistiéndolo con fuerza con sus dedos, sonriendo al ver que dio resultado.

-Así Atsushi, sigue así.- un sonrojo decoró su rostro evidenciando lo mucho que disfruto eso, inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas para proporcionarse a sí mismo ese placer, solo él se movía para continuar haciendo aquella acción. Por su parte, Atsushi que lo observaba sin expresión alguna desde arriba, se dedicó solamente a contemplar como el menor se daba placer a si mismo con sus dedos, esbozó una sonrisa, su plan estaba dando frutos.

Los gemidos y suspiros de Todomatsu se escuchaban en la habitación junto al rechinar de la cama por los movimientos tan bruscos que realizaba, habían sido minutos en los que hizo esa acción hasta que de pronto se sintió vacío, su interior había sido abandonado de pronto. Confuso miró al otro casi exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación pero solo basto con que Atsushi sonriera para que supiera porque lo hizo.

-Creo que ya estas lo suficientemente preparado, ¿no es así?- dijo colocando sus manos a los costados del de mirada rosa, quien solo parpadeó en respuesta.

El castaño procedió a sacarse la ropa, primero la camisa y luego el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer, el cual solo bajo un poco para liberar cierta parte de su anatomía que ya exigía atención.

Acomodándose mejor para llevar a cabo la intromisión abrió un poco más de piernas al contrario, quien solo se preparó mentalmente para ello.

Atsushi que ya se había colocado un condón y ya listo para introducirse, le miró con sentimiento, algo que no pasó por desapercibido por Todomatsu.

De una sola estocada entró al cuerpo contrario, que se tensó instintivamente para luego, una vez acostumbrado, relajarse.

Los movimientos del castaño al principio fueron lentos pero al ver una mueca de desesperación por parte del menor procedió a embestirlo con fuerza como hace minutos hacía con sus dedos.

La reacción de Todomatsu fue inmediata, decir que le había gustado seria poco, más bien le encantó.

Caderas chocaban entre sí con violencia, provocando que la cama parezca saltar junto a ellos a causa de sus movimientos, los sonidos provenientes de la garganta del menor animaban a Atsushi a seguir embistiéndole, así que intentando profundizar las embestidas cambio de posición.

Algo que muy en el fondo Totty agradeció.

-Totty- susurró el contrario a los que Todomatsu intentó mirarlo pero de pronto se sintió tensarse, su mirada nublada por el deseo le dificultaba ver con claridad, por lo que al enfocar la mirada en su acompañante creía haber sido engañado por su imaginación, sus ojos le engañaban, creía tener encima suyo a Karamatsu.

Frunció el ceño con perplejidad, no podía ser posible.

-¿Atsushi?- cuestionó intentando comprobar que eso fuera una mera ilusión, porque era imposible que la persona que le acompañaba fuera el de mirada azul.

-Todomatsu.- decía entrecortadamente, con el clímax acercándose lentamente a él y precisamente por lo mismo fue que decidió ser sincero.-Hace tiempo que mis sentimientos por ti han crecido hasta convertirse en amor por eso no dude en seguir tu juego de pasión, por favor olvídate de Karamatsu y dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

Esas palabras, el modo de decirlo, la mirada que le dirigía, cada detalle de Atsushi terminó por ser comparado con la persona que invadía sus pensamientos día y noche: Karamatsu.

De pronto como si de una revelación se tratase todo se volvió claro para el menor, quien al caer en cuenta de ello primero se negó.

No era posible, no podía ser… ¿él enamorado de Karamatsu?

Ni en sueños.

En el vano intento de negación, negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, como si al sacudirla pudiera deshacerse de esas absurdas ideas.

Él no podía estar enamorado de Karamatsu, no podía y punto.

Atsushi, quien se había detenido, le miraba en espera de una respuesta atento a sus reacciones y por ello vio la lucha interna que se llevaba a cabo en la cabeza del otro, que movía los ojos de un punto de la habitación a otro como si intentara huir de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Todomatsu?- cuestionó insistiendo un poco más para que le respondiera, había dejado de moverse por estar pendiente de su acompañante. Le movió y obtuvo su atención.- ¿y qué dices?

-¿De qué?

-De darme una oportunidad. Olvídate de Karamatsu.- Todomatsu se puso rígido al instante sorprendido por lo dicho.- Sé que piensas en él, es obvio que lo haces pero si me das la oportunidad yo podría hacerte olvidarlo, solo di si y te haré muy feliz, solo bastara con que me digas que quieres y yo te lo daré, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Todomatsu?

El mencionado parpadeó con una mezcla de alarma y sorpresa, ¿en verdad amaba a Karamatsu? y si así era ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Atsushi antes que él mismo? ¿Se le notaria mucho?

Si se detenía a pensar podía comprobar efectivamente que los últimos días solo podía pensar en su amigo cuando se encontraba solo y reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Efectivamente sus pensamientos eran invadidos por el chico de ojos azules, y si lo meditaba bien varias cosas tendrían sentido si en verdad sentía algo por él.

Tendría sentido que ya no quede satisfecho sexualmente.

Tendría sentido que cada vez se sienta más sucio después de tener relaciones porque no era Karamatsu quien le llenaba.

Porque Karamatsu tenía ese modo de tratarlo como si fuera lo más frágil y precioso del mundo y aun así lo trataba rudo al mismo tiempo porque sabía que le gustaba.

Tendría sentido que se sienta vacío.

Y sobretodo, tendría sentido que su pecho duela cada vez que se da cuenta del grave error que cometió aquel día al echarlo de la habitación, justo como lo está haciendo ahora.

Porque al recordar que la persona que inició con todo a fin de cuentas fue él.

Porque deseaba a Karamatsu desde hace tiempo y el proponerle ser amigos con derechos le cayó como anillo al dedo, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para llevarlo a la cama.

Tragó saliva perplejo por darse cuenta de todo finalmente. Era demasiado que procesar para él.

Acababa de tener una revelación y lo único que sabía era que debía de encontrar a Karamatsu, si lo que Chibita decía era verdad él había regresado a la ciudad, debía de verlo cuanto antes, más bien necesitaba hacerlo.

Al recordar la situación en la que estaban se sobresaltó asustado, con sus brazos intentó apartar a Atsushi.

-Quiero irme.- hizo ademan de irse pero el castaño le detuvo.

-¿Eso que significa, Todomatsu?

-Significa que no.- respondió para luego separarse del otro y recoger sus ropas lo más rápido posible.

Se vistió y salió corriendo de ahí dejándole solo.

-Siempre fue él, ¿no es así?- habló entristecido bajando la mirada mientras una sonrisa de derrota se dibujaba en su rostro.

Todomatsu corría lo más rápido que podía en los pasillos del hotel con el pensamiento de encontrar a Karamatsu y tenía una corazonada de donde podría estar, solo esperaba poder encontrarlo.

* * *

Los mismos cuatro acordes de guitarra habían estado repitiéndose durante la última hora.

Suspiró cansado, no podía hallar la melodía correcta para tocar aquel día.

Sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo sacó y contestó al ver que el que llamaba era Chibita.

-Hey Chibita, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Creo que acabo de meter la pata.

-¿Por qué dices eso, my friend?- cuestionó confuso mientras arreglaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Escuchó como el otro tragaba saliva sonoramente.

-Me he encontrado con Todomatsu.- soltó de golpe, decir que Karamatsu había quedado de piedra al escuchar eso sería lo más acertado, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle notoriamente y su corazón se había acelerado ante la mención del otro.

Chibita había vuelto a salir minutos después de que Karamatsu se fuera, él al igual que su amigo quería aire fresco pero al dirigirse al súper mercado se vio como Todomatsu bajaba de un auto junto a Atsushi para luego entrar a un hotel. Eso no se lo diría a su amigo pero sobre su anterior encuentro si, debía de advertirle que ahora sabía que estaba en la ciudad.

-¿D-De verdad? ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando eso ocurrió?- cuestionó con prisa, las palabras habían salido por si solas de su boca. Escuchó a Chibita suspirar.

-Karamatsu- hizo una pausa como si se hubiera detenido a pensar lo que diría.-, él estaba acompañado.

Los ojos azules del otro se dirigieron al suelo decepcionados, ya sabía quién era el sujeto con el que le había visto el amante del oden y ni siquiera necesito que le diera más detalles.

Le dolía pero él pronto dejaría de formar parte de la vida de Todomatsu para siempre si es que aún estaba en ella.

El objetivo de volver a la ciudad era acabar con aquel capitulo en su vida para empezar uno nuevo en el que ya no tendría arrepentimientos, donde podría vivir en paz pero al parecer no es tan fácil como pensó.

Suspiró, Chibita le escuchó.

-¿Estas bien?- le oyó decir preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que…- hizo una pausa, luego continuó.- creo que ha sido demasiado aire fresco para mí, regresare a casa.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas, se colgó la guitarra a la espalda y dio un paso con la intención de irse de aquel sitio.

-Te espero, he hecho oden y…- Karamatsu le escuchaba sonriente y fue cuestión de segundos para que su sonrisa desapareciera cuando dirigió su vista a unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Y entonces sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago porque todo el aire en sus pulmones salió en un par de segundos y al mismo tiempo sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen como si pequeños seres le recorrieran la piel con prisa.

Todas esas contradictorias sensaciones y mas solo podía provocárselas el chico parado unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Todomatsu le veía jadeante como si hubiera recorrido una gran distancia corriendo.

Karamatsu le observaba con temor, no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar ante la presencia del otro.

-¿Karamatsu? ¡Hey, Karamatsu!- la voz de Chibita se escuchaba preocupada ante la falta de contestación de su amigo, no sabía del motivo de su repentino silencio.

Karamatsu solo atinó a llevar de vuelta el teléfono a su oído y con dificultad apenas pudo hablar.

-Tengo que colgar, te veo más tarde.- decía sin despegar su mirada del menor.

-¿Paso algo? Contesta por fa…-y el de ojos azules colgó.

La mirada azul no se apartaba de la rosada, Karamatsu fue el primero en hablar.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Todomatsu- y sonrió.

Y ahí fue cuando Todomatsu se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, por ejemplo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Y sin ser consciente de sus propias acciones sus pies se movieron en dirección al otro y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Y cuando sintió los brazos contrarios rodearle supo que ya no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos, ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan, CHAANNNNN**

 **Hola a todos, me avergüenza haber tardado tanto en actualizar y más porque el capítulo lo tenía terminado pero no lo había pasado a la computadora -.-U**

 **En lo personal me gusto como quedó el capítulo pero quiero saber sus opiniones. Quedan dos capítulos más para que esta historia acabe.**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía e incoherencias, se supone que ya lo revisé pero seguramente después de subirlo encuentre errores :'v**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


End file.
